


Podfic: Any Way You Want It

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Holidays, I would say slow burn except they've been fanning that flame for about 6000 years, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Two Dorks Go To Scotland On Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by LieutenantLiv. Original summary: Saving the world is exhausting work. With Heaven and Hell off their backs, it seems as good a time as any for Crowley and Aziraphale to take a proper break. Neither one of them predicts the direction their holiday takes.Who'd have thought that sharing a cottage in Scotland would be quite so romantic?





	Podfic: Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Way You Want It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181242) by [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/pseuds/Justkeeptrekkin). 

> Hello friends!! I've recently become incredibly obsessed with Good Omens, and when I stumbled across this amazing fic, I knew it would be an absolute blast to record! Hopefully you enjoy what I did with it :D All the love to the wonderful author, [LieutenantLiv](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantLiv), who was super supportive throughout the whole process, and also to the Queen of Audio Editing, [xinasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice), who put up with all of my wailing <3
> 
> Podfic duration - 2:57:11
> 
> Music - "Any Way You Want It" by Journey, "I Want To Break Free" by Queen
> 
> [.m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g7wm1wlkfpr3dyz/01%20Any%20Way%20You%20Want%20It.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
